Puella Magi Annelies Magica
by Askastles
Summary: In a world where magic is everywhere, even in 1940s concentration camps, a young Anne Frank realizes that sometimes not everything is as it appears to be. A story combining a love of history and magic with stories of hope and longing. Not meant to offend anyone in anyway.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

Please read this note thoroughly before beginning this story.

This is a story regarding Anne Frank, a Jewish girl who wrote a diary chronicling her time with her family hiding in an attic, before they were caught by the Nazis, sent to concentration camps, and eventually killed. Her diary was published later and is a classic tale of nonfiction told to remind us of the young girl as well as the horrors of the Holocaust.

There is no longer a section for the Diary of Anne Frank on FanFiction, because her story was not actually fiction. I do not mean to completely ignore this statement. I wrote this story with no intention of harming or distorting the image of the beloved Anne Frank. In fact, I hope to achieve the exact opposite effect.

Anne Frank was a figure of hope, but overall her story met an ending of despair, only to be remembered for years to come. This isn't too different from the story of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, where Madoka, an innocent girl, plummets into a world that was once unbeknownst to her, and lost everything she had once known because of it. The anime even hinted at the slight possibility that Anne Frank herself could have been a magical girl.

In a way, I hope to unite the two worlds, the real one and the one that I'm torn between wishing it was real and being glad that it wasn't. This unity could hopefully help others understand one story or the other in a new way. I also want to honor the hardships Anne Frank suffered through.

If someone feels this story is offensive in any way, feel free to report it, but otherwise, please enjoy Puella Magi Annelies Magica.


	2. Chapter 1: A Miracle

Chapter 1: A Miracle

"Anne, is there anything I can do to help you?"

Anne lifted her head and took a moment to really look at the face of her old friend, Hannah, through the fence of the camp. Right then, she felt so much jealousy build up inside of her. Hannah had been at least a bit cared for in the other section of camp, with her own shiny, golden hair, matted with dirt and torn clothes still remaining. Hannah even still had a little fat on her! She was probably still being fed fairly well. How much Hannah most have pitied her then, looking ravaged and torn, like she had emerged from right out of a grinder, simply for believing in a religion that was frowned upon! Anne Frank, who hoped one day to be a star, had been utterly defeated, even though she had done nothing wrong. Her stomach still growling, Anne knew there was only one thing she could possibly ask a friend like Hannah for at a time like this. "Food. Please, Hannah, do you have any food?"

Hannah paused for a moment, before sneaking a look behind her, possibly to be sure that no one was spying on the two of them. In a hushed voice, Hannah replied, "We received a package from the Red Cross this morning. There isn't much in it, only some bread, a few stale cookies, and some socks, though. If you want, I can attempt to throw it over the fence to you, if you'd like. I'm not sure if I'll be able to make the throw, though."

Anne's heart leapt for joy. Any kind of food would be wonderful. "Yes! Oh, thank God, yes! Food would be wonderful no matter what it may be! I'm just starving and Margot..." She swallowed. "Margot's been sick. She's always been sick, and I just don't know what to do."

Hannah nodded. "I understand. Gabi's been a bit sick as well, recently. Wait one second." She backed up from the fence to the point where Anne could barely see her through the shroud of darkness surrounding the area. A second later, Anne heard a swoosh and then a thump arise from directly behind her. Hannah's throw had been spot on.

Before Anne even had a chance to turn around, she felt a forceful shove from next to her and soon found herself sprawled on the ground. She moaned and looked behind her, not being able to muster the strength to move any more than that. A skinny woman, whose face was streaked with dirt and blood, was crouched behind her, overtop of a small brown sack. Anne wanted to scream, but she could only manage a hoarse whisper. "G-get away! Th-that's my f-food!"

The woman turned to Anne, a wild look prevalent in her eyes. With an animalistic howl, she simply grabbed the bag and stumbled off in the opposite direction. Anne groaned, tears welling up in her eyes.

Hannah had returned to the fence to see Anne on the ground in front of it. "Anne? Anne! What happened?!"

Anne moaned before placing her hands under herself and slowly bringing herself to her feet. She shakily turned towards Hannah, tears building up inside. "That woman! She stole it! She stole my food!" Anne grew hysterical and was sobbing now. "I-I mean…how will I…how will Margot and I…possibly s-survive without that food?" Tears began freely flowing down her face. "I mean, it's not like I ever asked for this! Margot's almost dead from whatever illness she has and needs food and that's exactly why she isn't getting it and I'm giving her my food so I might starve myself and-" Anne continued to blabber on and on.

Hannah looked down and put her hand out as if to reach through the fence and comfort Anne, but soon realized that even that small gesture was impossible through the barbed wire. She slowly brought it back to her. "Anne…Anne?" When Anne finally gave in and stopped her ranting, Hannah continued. "Look, Anne, I don't have anything more to give to you right now, but when the Red Cross comes again I'll see what I can do."

Anne wiped her eyes and nodded. "I-I'm sorry, Hannah. It's just been so hard over here. Thank you, for all you've done."

Hannah sighed. "We've been friends for this long Anne. You should know by now that I will do what I can to help you." Hannah looked behind her and ducked as a searchlight swept by. "It's time for me to go. I'll meet you back here in a few days, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Hannah turned around and escaped into the darkness beyond.

For a minute, Anne just stared at the hole where Hannah had been, listening as the pitter patter of Hannah running away slowly faded away into nothingness. Then, she sunk down onto her knees on the ground right before the fence. She placed her head in her hands, and began to cry once more. She'd had the food right in her grasp. Then, she had lost it. No matter how hard she tried to hold it all in in front of Hannah (which was hard enough to muster in the first place), the truth was plainly in front of her face. She was going to die of starvation. She'd been giving most of her food to Margot as Margot wasn't getting enough to eat while being ill. There was a chance that the both of them could survive if Margot got better sometime really soon, but the most likely outcome would be Anne starving to death and Margot dying from her illness. Anne would do anything to keep both Margot and herself alive.

A rustling came from the distance. "Anything, you say?"

Anne hadn't even realized she had said the last part aloud; or that there was someone else nearby. She lifted her head and looked around. In fact, there _wasn't_ anyone around at all. All she saw was the fence, an open field, and the monolith of tents enveloping the skyline in the distance. Anne figured that it was only her imagination. The fact that she could be hallucinating only made her more unnerved.

"I am down here."

Realizing that the noise had definitely not originated from her imagination, Anne looked down next to her, and was utterly shocked at what she saw. On the ground was a small, white, creature, unlike anything she had ever seen. It looked like a cross between a small cat and ferret. It appeared to be furry, but Anne couldn't tell through the darkness. The most prominent features of the animal, if that was what it was, were its glowing red eyes. "Huh?"

"I would like to offer you a miracle."

That got Anne's attention. The sound had definitely come from the animal, but not through talking. It was almost as if it were from its mind. In fact, Anne couldn't even determine a gender of the voice. "A-a miracle? Who are you?"

"I am Kyubey." The creature- Kyubey- hopped onto Anne's lap. "I would like to offer you a miracle in exchange for becoming a magical girl and fighting evil witches."

"A wish?"

"Yes, a wish; anything you desire can be yours."

Anne thought it over, but not for long. There weren't many options available to her at the moment. "You said I can make a wish and in return I gain magical powers in order to protect others?"

"In a sense, yes."

Anne didn't contemplate her options for long. "Then, I wish that Margot and I will always have enough food."

There was a small silence before a tiny blue light appeared in front of Anne. It was magnificent. At the same time, she heard a voice that sounded a bit like Kyubey, but was much quieter, in her head saying, "Take it and assume your destiny."

Anne reached out and grabbed the spark. She held it close to her chest where it formed into a small ocean blue gem. It was there that Anne blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2: A Bit Of Spunk

Chapter 2:

Anne awoke in the morning back in the infirmary, next to Margot. For a moment, she thought that the events of the prior day had all only been a dream. Then, she unclenched her hand, which had grasped something. In it was the small gem.

Anne heard a voice enter her mind. "You are awake, I see." She looked down and spotted Kyubey on the ground.

"Aren't you afraid of being seen?" Anne whispered, wondering what others might think if they saw her talking to a small, white cat. Then again, half of those in the infirmary had already lost their marbles.

"Normal people cannot see me, Annelies Frank."

Anne blinked and looked around, noticing that those who were awake (and sane) were not even giving the two of them a second glance. Anne was beginning to feel insane herself, talking to a small white ferret who… granted wishes? Then, a thought came to her. "Wait, I can't believe I almost forgot the entire point to all of this…insanity. Where's the food you promised?"

"Do not worry. It will be here eventually."

Nevertheless, when the soldiers came with food rations, Margot and Anne surprisingly received more than others. No one seemed to notice. Anne just stared at the abundance, and cried.

Kyubey hopped onto Anne's lap once more. "You need not worry about thieves either They will not bother you from now on."

Anne couldn't have been more happy. Food, finally! It was all she could ever hope for while in the camp of torture. While she was sobbing, she did receive a few odd looks from those nearby, but simply did not care.

After Anne had fed herself with bread and beans, as well as Margot, Kyubey finally spoke up once more. "Are you forgetting something?"

Anne looked up. "What?"

"You have become a magical girl now. You should go battle some witches."

Anne wiped her eyes of any remaining tears. "See, this is what makes no sense. Even though you've already performed a miracle, what do you mean by magic? What are these witches you refer to? What do I have to do with all of this?"

Kyubey just flicked his ever fluffy tail and said, "I could explain it all to you, but I can tell that you will not be satisfied. There is a better way. I will return."

In about ten minutes, return he did, but with a girl trailing behind him. Anne couldn't tell for sure, but she seemed to be about a year younger than her. Her eyes were a vivid green. The girl's hair was, of course, cut short, but Anne could still see her fiery red roots underneath as well as freckles sprinkling her face. "Who are you?"

The girl appeared to be hurt, even though Anne couldn't imagine why. It was a simple enough question. Then, she broke out into a wide smile and pointed her finger up into the air. "Why, my friend, I am Sophia Lanelli, adventurer extraordinaire!" She sighed. "Though I never imagined my adventuring would bring me here to this dump."

Anne eyed up the furry creature at her feet. "I enjoy company, but what did you hope to accomplish by bringing her here?"

Kyubey shifted his tail once more. "Sophia Lanelli has been a magical girl for almost two years now. No one here could better help you but her, Annelies Frank."

Anne barely had time to register what was being said before Sophia ran over, grabbed Anne's hand and led her out the opening of the infirmary. How could someone be so energetic in a place like this?

Sophia dragged Anne out the opening and into a dark area around the side of the camp, all while Kyubey trotted along behind them. "Okay, Anne, watch and learn!" Sophia exclaimed.

Within a minute, the area seemed to ripple around the two of them. What was once a grassy area of the camp morphed into a maze of crazy things. It was almost as if everything were underwater. Monstrous fish flew in the air and everything had a bluish tint. The problem was, everything was somehow…distorted. "Where are we?" Anne asked.

Sophia laughed. "This, Anne, is a Labyrinth. It's where witches live. And, it's where we magical girls stop them from causing pain." Right as a fish with pointed teeth began swimming towards them, Sophia was absorbed in rays of blinding light. Anne covered her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw Sophia standing triumphantly on top of the large fish that was now dazed on the floor. She was now in an expedition outfit that was, of course, orange. Her hair was, amazingly, long and curly. She had a whip in hand.

Anne simply gaped at her. "How did you do that?"

Sophia winked. "It's simple, and you can do it too!" She hopped back down and grabbed Anne's hand, dragging her along. They ran through messed up areas of ocean life, all while Sophia cracked her whip at any monstrous fish lurking nearby. She laughed, as if it were a game. To Anne, this seemed all too real.

"Sophia," Anne began, "Why are we doing this?"

Sophia turned back, still running. "Doing what?"

"Fighting these creatures? I mean, they _are_ in their own world, not doing anything wrong. Why are we here?" Anne was beginning to think Sophia was a lunatic who simply enjoyed the pain of others. That would be insane, especially in a concentration camp.

Sophia stopped and looked back at Anne, a look of irritation apparent on her face. "Look, I know you're new, but you really should have a higher trust of me than that." She let go of Anne's hand and stood directly across from her. She motioned with her hand to the area they were in. "Witches are what reside at the end of this crazy maze. They are the goal of this. Witches prey on sorrow and despair, all of which is prevalent in camps. Sometimes, a witch's presence crosses over into the real world and drives people to insanity. Murder, violence, suicide; witches kill. We can't let that happen. They can be just as monstrous as the Nazis."

With the word of their captors spoken, Anne and Sophia both shivered. "Anyway, this is no laughing matter. I live in this camp too, rather unhappily, I may add. At least this gives me a sense of purpose as well as being able to save people's lives." Sophia grabbed Anne's hand again. "We need to save them. After all, magical girls _are_ the only ones who can see and stop the monsters in these messed up mazes." They began to run again.

For Anne, it was all occurring way too quickly. Magic? Witches? None of that had ever been real before then. Death had been happening, obviously, but, didn't she want to save as many lives as she could? Anne was simply overwhelmed.

Eventually, the two of them reached what appeared to be the end of the maze. A glittered door laid before them with an odd language on it that Anne couldn't understand. Somehow, she doubted Sophia could read it either. It didn't matter, though, because before Anne even had a chance to ask, Sophia questioned, "Are you ready back there?"

Anne barely had a chance to nod before being swept past the door. Beyond, there was a large room. It somehow appeared even more disconnected from reality than any of the prior rooms had been. Seaweed swamped the area. The air felt thick and murky. Monstrous fish swam all around. Most prominently, a giant green sea monster sat in the center of the room. It was so enormous that Anne couldn't even tell where its large tail ended.

Sophia held her hand up in warning. "Anne, know that this is a pretty powerful witch. If you want, you can try to join me in the battle, but I think it would be wise if you stayed out of this one for now. It can get pretty dangerous out there."

Anne wanted nothing more than to stay safe, but she couldn't help but feel guilty letting Sophia put herself in danger on her own. In the end, Anne said nothing and decided to watch the battle between her friend and the first witch she had ever seen.

After a minute of silence, Sophia sprang into action, taking with her a few fish along the way. It all took place in a flurry of movements so fast that Anne couldn't even hope to keep track of it all. All she saw was Sophia lashing out with her whip at random intervals as well as the sea monster, or rather, serpent, attempting to take a bite out of her. In the end, they both seemed pretty evenly matched.

Anne couldn't have been any more wrong, though. Though Sophia was putting up a fabulous show of movement, the serpent was easily blocking and dodging her, all while Sophia was growing very tired, very fast. Her speed began to slow, and she could tell. She barely even realized what was happening as the tail of the serpent began to wrap around Sophia from behind and slowly begin to squeeze…

Anne noticed it immediately though. "Sophia!"

There was no answer, leading Anne to believe that something had to be done… immediately. Without wasting a second to think, Anne flung herself into the air, even as a stream of light surrounded her. She soared through the air, approaching the serpent-like witch with increasing speed. Meanwhile, she barely blinked as small spikes of light appeared in the air, simultaneously pummeling the creature in front of her. She tried with all of her might to halt the beast, to make it let go of Sophia. Finally, after what had seemed like eons, Anne landed on the ground with a small pat.

The serpent released Sophia from its grasp while letting out an earsplitting shriek. Sophia fell to the ground with a thud, while the witch faded in and out of reality, before disappearing from the world entirely along with the underwater maze it had called a home.

Anne found herself in a dark part of camp. Surprisingly, it was nearly sunset out. Anne ran over to Sophia who was slumped on the ground in a heap. She shook her. "Sophia. Sophia!"

Sophia coughed a bit before shakily placing her hands under her and rising to her feet. "Yeah? What did I miss?"

Anne just shook her head. "Sophia, you scared me there."

"Well, it's not my fault that…" Sophia trailed off and looked Anne up and down. "Huh. Get a look at you."

Anne furrowed her eyebrows. What was she talking about? Then, she chose to glance down at herself, and nearly toppled over in the process. She was wearing a glamorous dress, like one a movie star would wear. Anne had always wanted to be a movie star. She nearly cried once she realized that her hair was back on her head as well. Anne placed her hands on her head and began to stroke. Her hair was soft and smooth, just as she had always wanted it to be. "Forget the wish! This is a miracle in itself!"

Sophia laughed. "Yeah, after being put in this concentration camp, I thought the exact same thing." With that, light surrounded Sophia and Anne saw her back in her camp attire as well as her hair becoming practically nonexistent once more. Sophia was breathing heavily as Anne did the exact same. A sense of empowerment that Anne hadn't realized she'd possessed had finally left her. She felt weak as well as exhausted.

Just as Anne was about to leave to go check on Margot, Sophia caught her by the shoulder. "Before you go Anne, there is one more thing I need to show you." Sophia turned around and picked up an object that was on the ground. It was small, black and pointed with a malicious air to it.

Anne was curious. "What is that...thing?"

Sophia turned back around. "This, Anne, is a grief seed. They are what you might want to refer to as witch's eggs."

Anne let out a small gasp, but Sophia simply shook her head. "Don't worry! It's not dangerous. It can actually be pretty helpful."

With that Sophia brought out her own little gem, like the one Kyubey had given Anne just last night. Sophia's was orange, though, instead of Anne's bright turquoise. In a single motion, Sophia brought the object- a grief seed, she had called it- up to her gem. Small spots arose off of the gem and were seemingly absorbed into the nothingness of the grief seed. In fact, after it had all happened, Sophia's gem looked even shinier than before.

Anne still wasn't entirely sure what had happened. "What did you just do?"

Sophia smiled. "It's simple. The grief seed absorbed the darkness that had accumulated on my Soul Gem from using magic in that battle. It restores y our magic as well as giving you a perk." She held out the Grief Seed. "Now, it's your turn."

Anne brought out her gem- a Soul Gem- and noticed immediately how murky the surface of the turquoise sea had become. Darkness swirled on the top. Sophia brought down the Grief Seed on top of it and within instants Anne felt like she was being lifted off her feet. A sense of joy and empowerment overcame her and Anne felt as though she had been missing out on something important all of her life. "That felt great!"

Sophia winked. "See, I told you! You can't use the Grief Seed too many times, though, or else it might actually hatch back into a witch. Kyubey catch!"

Sophia threw the seed over Anne's head as Anne turned around. The entire time, she had forgotten that Kyubey was even there, watching their every moves. With one fluid motion, a compartment opened on Kyubey's back and swallowed the grief seed whole. It was one of the weirdest things that Anne had ever seen; you know, besides the whole _magic_ thing.

Anne had almost forgotten where she was, even as a kapo rounded the corner of the area and shouted, "Hey! You two! It's dark! You need to be getting back to your tents!"

Anne tensed up and ran as Sophia yelled to her, "I'll meet you here in a few days!" At least it wasn't an official guard, who may have simply shot them then and there.

It was such an odd sense of deja-vu as Anne returned to the infirmary and began to take care of Margot. That day had been such a distraction, that Anne had almost forgotten entirely about the Nazis and the war itself. What had this world come to?


	4. Chapter 3: A Better Life

Chapter 3:

Oddly enough, Anne found herself adjusting to her new life soon. She spent her days either witch-hunting with Sophia, meeting Hannah and another old friend, Nanette, at the barrier of her section of the camp, or caring for Margot.

Witch-hunting came surprisingly easy for Anne. Unlike Sophia, Anne seemed to have an enormous amount of natural talent, as well as power. Anne was amazing on her own, as she was able to one shot numerous weaker witches wit beams and needles of light, but with Sophia's spunk and experience, they were an unbeatable team. As time went on, Anne began to grow more and more attached to Sophia, a girl who reminded her more and more of herself as she was before the concentration camp; before she had lost her family, her friends, her…it was painful to think about.

Anne began to feel better and better as she took over her duties as a magical girl. Knowing that she just had something to do with others was one thing. It was also something no one else had besides her. There was all of that in addition to saving the lives of others. Actually, Anne hadn't really believed that witches were dangerous…until she saw two girls, an eight year old and a teenager who were probably sisters, accidentally be lured into a Labyrinth and slayed on sight by deformed versions of lions. Anne had felt horrible and vowed to try and stop any more deaths at whatever cost.

One day, Anne asked Kyubey why there couldn't be more magical girls. After all, more magical girls could save others much more effectively. He simply responded, "Girls need potential, like you. You have a lot of potential. Some have it, some do not. Unfortunately, if you do not have much potential, you will not make it far. Therefore, there is no point in recruiting them." Anne accepted this answer and did not question what he meant by not making it far.

As Anne and Sophia grew closer as friends, they visited Hannah and Nanette less and less often. One day, Anne went to visit Hannah and Nanette once more. This time, unlike other times, she brought Sophia with her. As they approached the fence in the middle of the night, Anne noticed immediately that there was only one face on the other side. The closer they got, Anne could see that it was Nanette.

Anne ran forwards, with Sophia trailing behind. "Nannette! Nannette!" Anne didn't care how loudly she yelled. Hannah was gone and she needed to know what had happened. She reached the fence, panting. "Nannette. Where's Hannah?"

Thankfully, Nanette didn't look teary eyed or even upset. "Hannah? Oh. Don't worry Anne. I think she's fine. She's only been moved to another part of camp, I think. According to rumors, I feel she is still quite all right."

Anne let out a sigh. "Thank heavens. I was worried so much."

Before Anne could continue, Sophia came up from behind her and held out her hand. "Hello! My name's Sophia. Nice to meet 'ya! I would shake your hand if I could, but obviously that's a little difficult."

Nanette was taken aback by such perk. "Oh, uh, hi. My name's Nanette." She turned to look at Anne. "So, Anne, um, how did the two of you meet?"

Anne didn't know quite how to respond. Even though Sophia sharply shook her head, Anne actually decided to launch into an entire story about what had really happened. She included everything, including Kyubey, magic, witches, and the endless supply of food she had received. All the while, Nannette's eyes grew wider and wider.

After Anne had finished her tale, there was a small silence. Then, Sophia began to laugh convincingly. "Ah, Anne, that's a good one!" She pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. "Actually, Nanette, I offered to help care for her sister, Margot, when she was really sick. Anne's some storyteller!"

Nanette began to laugh nervously, not entirely convinced, as she had never known Anne to lie before. "Ah, yes. I forgot how realistic Anne's stories could sometimes be." She looked over towards Anne. "Can we meet again in a few more days?"

Anne nodded, finally deciding just to go along with Sophia. "Sure! I'll have more stories to tell you then."

Nanette blinked and then went away, leaving Anne and Sophia alone.

Anne had also spent a lot of her time caring for Margot. With enough food, Anne had been able to begin nursing Margot back to health. Margot was even slowly beginning to get better over time. Anne was beginning to even forget where she was and embrace her new life. Margot had even spoken a few words to Anne, the most recent ones being, "Thanks for all of your help Anne." Things were really beginning to look up for Anne Frank.


	5. Chapter 4: A Wasted Wish

Chapter 4:

The next day, Margot died.

Anne woke up that morning to find a ton of food at her feet, just waiting to be eaten. There was everything; bread, cookies, soup, beans, etc. She was so excited, she could hardly wait. Even if Margot needed sleep, this was still worth it. Anne sat up on the board she and her sister shared for sleeping and began nudging Margot. "Margot. Margot, wake up. There's a ton of food here, just waiting for us."

When Margot still wouldn't respond, Anne shook her harder. "Margot? Margot, what is it? Margot, wake up!" Anne began to get really worried. "Margot, please, can you hear me?!" Anne shook her back and forth, tears beginning to form on the rim of her eyes. She shouted, "Margot!" At last, when everything else seemed futile, Anne put her hand on Margot's heart to check for a pulse. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find any sign of a heartbeat.

Anne simply sat back in shock before leaning back and crying, head in her hands, even as Margot's body fell out of the make do bed and onto the floor. How could this happen? Margot had been getting better, even. She didn't know how long she sat there; only that it had felt like eternity. Anne made no motion to move (why should she?), until she heard the soft pitter patter of an animal entering the area. She turned around slowly to see Kyubey settle softly on the floor behind her. "I see that her time has arrived."

Anne wiped the tears from her eyes and whispered, "How could you be so heartless? Don't you have any feelings? My sister just died."

Kyubey didn't even blink. "I do not comprehend what you mean by feelings. And, yes, I understand that fact, but truth be told, you do not really need her anymore, do you? She was your companion for a while, but then you found Sophia Lanelli, Hanneli Goslar, and Nanette Blitz. Is it not a fact that she was simply used by now?"

Anne shot him a look of pure ferocity. "Don't you ever call my sister used again!"

"There is nothing that could have been done. Your sister grew ill, and died because of it. Thus is the way of life. People continue to be born and people continue to die."

"Not at nineteen, they don't!" Anne regained a bit of her composure. "Isn't there something that you could have done? You can grant wishes after all." Hope suddenly surged into Anne, and her eyes widened. "Could you…could you bring her back to life?"

Kyubey flicked his tail. "I cannot do anything without first making a contract with someone to become a magical girl. The wish comes from inside your own soul. I cannot mimic that. Only the right wish could have saved her."

Anne froze, registering what he had just said. Her heart raced. "You mean, it would be possible for someone to wish for my sister to be alive again?"

"With a fair amount of potential, yes."

Anne blinked. "You said _I_ had a fair amount of potential. Could I have wished for Margot to still be alive when I made my contract?"

Kyubey didn't even pause to consider the question. "Undoubtedly, but that does not matter now."

Tears began to surge forward once more, and she eyed the surplus of food at her feet with disgust. "Could I have wished for my mother to be alive and well, too?"

"Certainly."

Anne began to grow frantic. "Could I have wished for the war to be over, so no one else would have to die anymore?"

"Easily. You could have wished for almost anything. But, you wished for food, because you were starving. There is no helping that now."

Anne stopped, but then continued in a hushed voice, "Could I have wished for my entire family…" She stopped with a thought of Peter, her old lover now separated from her. "…and friends to be alive and well in America?"

Kyubey paused for a moment, before replying with a simple "Yes."

That was it. Anne couldn't take it anymore. She screamed, and let the tears stream down her face, much to the confusion of the sick around her. It was her fault, all her fault. Anne could have wished for anything in the world, and she wasted it on measly food, which Hannah and Nanette could have supplied to her anyway. Her family could be alive and healthy in America. The war could have ended before it had begun. So much sorrow, so much misery; and it was all the fault of Anne Frank. She could have saved them. She could have saved them all. But, she was selfish and didn't. So many had died, and it was all her fault.

Right before it happened, Anne spoke her last words. "It was all my fault."


	6. Chapter 5: A Tragedy

Chapter 5:

Sophia had heard Anne's scream, even from the other side of the camp. She sprang into action, pushing past many of the guards who happened to be in her way. It didn't matter, though, because Sophia was too fast to be caught by any of those rotten Nazis.

Sophia arrived at the infirmary tent, which appeared almost run down. She immediately tensed up, wondering what had just occurred in this spot. And, where was Anne Frank? "Anne!" she yelled. "Anne!"

When no one answered, Sophia charged into the open tent, ready to face whatever laid beyond the open flaps. What laid beyond though, was far worse than she had imagined. Almost immediately, Sophia was pulled into a witch's Labyrinth, one far more distorted than any she had ever been in. The whole area was set up as if Sophia was pulled into a book. Words flowed along the walls and floor. Everything was entirely sketched out. Sketchy hearts floated around in circles above Sophia's head. Deformed drawings of movie stars danced on the ground. It was insanely creepy.

Also littering the floor were the sick and injured who had been in the infirmary. They had been sucked inside as well. Sophia spent a while attempting to rescue as many people as she could, although in the end, not everyone could possibly be saved. That was as expected, though. There was no way for Sophia to get everyone out before the drawings drained them of all life they had once had. Even as she did all of this, she made sure to constantly call out, "Anne!" There was never a response.

Sophia carried herself on through the entire labyrinth, being sure to save power as she knew that this was going to be a tough battle. Finally, she reached the end of the maze. The witch inside was insane. It appeared as a large creature, cloaked in words, with broken hearts swirling in a cyclone at the base. Sophia couldn't make out most of the words but she noticed the repeated words, "It's all my fault", "Peter", and some word that began with an M. They all sounded familiar, but she didn't know from where.

Sophia didn't really have time to think about any of it, though, as a beam of words came straight at her. Sophia dodged, but knew instantly that this witch was way stronger than she could ever hope to be. Regardless of what others may think, Sophia was actually a very intelligent girl. A plan hatched in her mind immediately. Some witches, after all, had a weak point.

Sophia dodged as much as she could still remembering to call out for Anne every once in a while. It was useless. Anne was probably dead. Sophia ran to the base of the witch and began fixing the one thing that was utterly wrong in the scenery; the broken hearts. Sophia began quickly mending them together, while noticing how the witch's power began to fade.

Sophia doubted it would last long though, so she readied an enormous attack, one that might have killed her. But, in the end, it was worth it, for this was what it meant to be a magical girl; risking your life for another. It was the biggest adventure of a lifetime.

Before doing anything, Sophia yelled, "Anne, are you there?" one more time. She sighed when no answer returned. With one breath, she released a beam of light that shredded through the already weakened witch. With a howl, the witch faded, leaving Sophia alone outside of the tent, very much alive.

Even though she was still standing, Sophia doubted that she would be for long. She already felt her breaths escaping her. Her legs felt weak. But, she would hold on for as long as she possibly could. One thing had never been cleared up. Sophia whispered to herself, "Anne, where are you?"

Sophia hadn't even noticed that Kyubey was around, so she was surprised when his voice entered her mind. "What do you mean? She is right there."

Sophia's hopes soared as she looked around. "Really? Where?"

"Look down."

She did so, but only saw the Grief Seed from the witch. "What do you…?" She cut off as a horrible thought occurred to her. She put her hand to her mouth. "No, you don't mean…?"

Kyubey only blinked. "Yes. It is the ultimate secret of magical girls."

The pieces all fell into place and Sophia felt tears coming to her, which was a rare occasion. "You mean…magical girls…eventually turn into witches?"

"Of course. Magical girls bring hope to others, but as soon as they receive as much sorrow as the hope they gave, they begin to curse the world, and turn into witches." Kyubey began to walk next to Sophia. "You must understand that everything in the world has a reason. The universe is slowly being destroyed in a process known as entropy. The energy given off by a magical girl when they turn into a witch is enough to slow down the process of entropy."

Sophia heard Kyubey, but just didn't care. He had tricked them all. She looked at her Soul Gem, knowing instantly that if it grew too black, she would die as well. Already, it was almost there. A tear streamed down her face as she picked up the grief seed Anne left behind. She _could_ use it to delay the inevitable, but she had a different idea in mind. "Is this all that's left of Anne Frank?"

"Yes."

Sophia lost it and snapped, "I wasn't asking you!" Then, more softly, she asked, "How did it happen?"

"Margot died."

Sophia nodded. It made sense. She was silent and Kyubey continued. "What will you do now?"

Sophia knew her time was short, so she walked over to the fence of the camp, holding in the tears along the way. She had to look strong as she wasn't fast enough now to avoid the kapos, who would undoubtedly hear her if she cried.

When she arrived, Nanette was waiting, just as Sophia knew she would be. Nanette must have sensed something was wrong, because she asked Sophia, "What happened?"

When Sophia didn't respond, Nanette said, "Is it Anne!?"

Sophia slowly picked up her head. "Anne's dead. So is Margot."

Nanette gasped and covered her mouth, even as tears already began to streak her face. "How?"

Sophia knew now wasn't the time for lying. "You know the stories Anne told? About magic?" Nanette nodded. "Well, they weren't stories. They're real."

Nanette looked shocked. "Really?"

Sullenly, Sophia said, "Yeah. Anne…Anne was killed by a witch." It wasn't entirely false, and she knew that she could never tell Nanette that really she had killed Anne in the end, no matter how far gone she had been.

Nanette sobbed. "But, Anne…Anne is…was…my friend. How could she die? How could she…?"

As Nanette continued on, Sophia checked her Soul Gem. It was almost time. "Nanette?"

Nanette stopped. "Hm?"

Sophia pulled out the grief seed Anne had dropped and said, "I want you to have this. It was Anne's. Be careful, it's fragile." She threw it over the fence and Nanette easily caught it.

Nanette eyed Sophia curiously. "Why? What is it? Where are you going?"

Sophia didn't answer, but instead said, "Nanette, if you get a chance, after this war is finally over, tell my mom that I'm sorry, for everything, and that I love her." Sophia had wished for adventures bigger than her wildest dreams. She never thought that she would see magic and be sent away to a concentration camp for being a bit too curious.

Nanette's eyes widened. "Sophia…?"

Sophia looked up even as black spots arose in her eyes. This was for the better, though, because if magical girls turned into witches and killed others, then Sophia wouldn't let that happen to her. "Goodbye, friend." With that, she smashed her Soul Gem onto the ground, and Nanette was forced to watch helplessly as Sophia fell forward onto the ground, lifeless.


	7. Chapter 6: A Final Wish

Chapter 6:

After the war finally ended, Nanette soon became ill. That didn't stop her from sending a letter to Otto Frank, asking for them to meet. He visited her home soon after, but it was only a brief conversation. "Have you heard news of my daughters?"

Nanette couldn't help but avert her eyes. "Sir, I'm sorry, but, they're dead. Anne and Margot are both dead."

Otto Frank just stood there for a moment before looking down. "Yes, I see. Thank you for your trouble." He turned around and promptly left, leaving Nanette alone, never to hear from him again.

Then, she tracked down Sophia's mother, she who had heard was alive and well. Nannette knocked on the door, but no one answered. So, Nanette retrieved a pen and pad she had brought and wrote a note. It said:

Ms. Lanelli,

I knew your daughter, Sophia, at the camp Bergen-Belsen. I'm sorry to inform you that she has passed from this world. She died the way she wanted to and told me to relay the message that she was sorry and loved you.

Sincerely,

Nanette Blitz

Nanette slipped the note beneath the door and turned to leave. She had barely walked a step before the sounds of sobbing reverberated from inside. Nanette forced herself to walk away, before she, too, broke down.

After the hard work had been accomplished, Nanette went back to her now empty home and laid down on the bed that felt even harder than usual. It wasn't long before the tears began to flow freely. Anne and Sophia were so innocent, but had died anyway. How could the world possibly be so cruel?

Then again, so many innocent people lost their lives in the war. Anne and Sophia were only two of them. Nanette reached into her pocket and pulled out the small black object Sophia had given her. She still had no clue what it was, but, it represented them both now; Anne and Sophia. I'll never forget you guys, Sophia thought, and I hope the world won't either.

And, that's exactly what she wished for when Kyubey eventually came knocking on her door. Her exact wish was, "I wish for Anne Frank to become world famous as she always wanted, and for Sophia Lanelli to be remembered as well." The light enveloped her, and Kyubey accomplished as much of a smirk as he could possibly muster.

With good comes with bad, and with hope comes despair. This was a decent amount of hope so logic states that despair must not be so far behind. The cycle must continue, after all.


End file.
